KHR! A new family arrives
by Mokona -Storm Guardian
Summary: Like the title says new friends come to help the Vongola family,can they help Tsuna and the others when danger is near...bad at sumaries so read and review n n my first khr fic, english is my second language so lets see how it goes xD Rated T for languae
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first Reborn fic, i decided to translate my own fic so some friends could read it, the characters are based in my friends and i so i hope you like it n n.

Please review, all coments accepted and enjoy it

Disclamer: The characters are not mine all of them are from Akira Amano, the only thing mine here is the story and the OC characters xD

Target One: The Sopraffare Family arrive

Its been two weeks since Tsuna and the guys returned from the future,even that he wanted to keep a normal life, Reborn decided to make Tsuna train harder, even with the complains of the future tenth vongola...

**Reborn: **Wake up dame-Tsuna! (Leon changes into a giant mace and hits Tsuna on the head)

**Tsuna: **Hieee! Ahh...Reborn why you hitted me

**Reborn:** You know is time to go to school, now move on if you dont want a hole on your body

**Tsuna: **Ahhhh, ok, i got it! Im going to change...¡Ahhh its late!

Tsuna changed his clother quickly, ate all what he could and leave to school starting a "normal day" he didnt saw when his two best friends arrived

**Gokudera: **Good morning jyuudaime!

**Yamamoto: **Hey Tsuna!

**Tsuna: **Good morning Gokudera-Kun, Yamamoto, are you late too?

**Gokudera:**Well, i was training and time passed quickly, unlike the baseball idiot that woke up late

**Tsuna: **Ehhh! For what are you training Gokudera-Kun!

**Reborn: **No one knows when something dangerous is going to happen, never let your guard down Tsuna, learn from you guardians (Jumps from nowhere and kick Tsuna)

**Tsuna:** Ahhh!

**Gokudera:** Jyuudaime! Oh, hi Reborn-San!

**Yamamoto: **jaja Hi kid!

**Tsuna: **What are you doing here Reborn! I tough you stayed with Bianchi in the house!

**Reborn: **Well, i came to told you that a little bug told me that there are new people here in Namimori

**Tsuna: **And why should i care for that!

**Reborn: **Dont interrupt me! (kicks Tsuna again) oh, its seems we are in school now, you better hurry up or he will bite you to death

Reborn leaved the three guys infront of Namimori middle school with the terrible lider of the discipline comitte Hibari Kyoya

**Hibari: **If you get late im going to bite you to death...

**Gokudera: **Bastard! Try to do something to jyuudaime and...

**Tsuna: **Gokudera-Kun wait! Dont make Hibari angry!

**Yamamoto: **Now, now Gokudera, if we dont hurry will be late

Without mayor problems the guys went to their classroom and waited until the clas started, before that, the teacher presented the four new classmate that will be with them

**Tsuna: **_Ummm just like Reborn said, well hope they arent scary_

The new guys entered the classroom and presented infront of all, there where two guys and two girls

**Sofia: **Pleased to meet you, my name is Sofia Amaranto

**Sakura: **My name is Sakura Kanade, hope i dont cause any troubles

**Roxas: **Im Roxas Kagami, nice to meet you

**Hiro: **Im Hiro Ikeda, hope we pass a good time

The classed passed normally, during the luch Tsuna and the others decided to lunch on the rooftop, only that when they arrived theyre new classmates where there

**Gokudera: **Hey what are you doing here!

**Sakura: **We are just eating, this place seemed nice so we decided to eat here

**Gokudera: **je, You are just the new and you are already going like nothing

**Sakura: **Any problem with that...

Sakura went to confront Gokudera, he was going to take his dynamites out until Yamamoto and Roxas calmed them

**Roxas: **Hey we are just getting here and you are already causing troubles?

**Yamamoto: **Now now Gokudera, there is nothing bad in sharing the place, rigth Tsuna

**Tsuna: **Yeah Gokudera-Kun, dont figth for this things

**Sofia: **He is rigth Sakura, come back to eat, why dont we eat together? We are in the same class rigth?

**Tsuna: **Ah yes, my name is...

**Hiro: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, we already know your name

**Gokudera: **Why do you know our name!

**Tsuna: **Gokudera-kun calm down! Mayeb they hear it from the classlist

**Roxas: **Yeah, thats a good reason...

**Sofia: **But we knew your name before we got here...

In that moment Gokudera and Yamamoto went on guard on case the new student tried to do something, Hiro, Sakura and Roxas did the same

**Gokudera: **You arent normal students rigth?

**Sakura: **You arent normal either...

**Hiro: **Being memebers of the Vongola Family isnt something normal...

**Yamamoto: **Seems like the mafia game just got more interesting

**Reborn:** All of you calm down, they are no danger to us, like i said before Tsuna, you should learn from your guardians, you should be on guard too, the same goes to Sofia, some future bosses should train more...

**Tsuna: **Ehh! bosses...then...they are...

**Reborn: **Let me present them to you, they are a new allied family, they are...The Sopraffare family!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter n n thanks to my friends that have read my history and also to my Nee-chan Soffy, that helped me to check the fic in the spanish version and is always helping me when i need her now on to the second chapter.

**Target 2: Metting the family, Reborn´s Challenges**

When Tsuna tough that his life was "normal" (If you can call that life normal), the Sopraffare family has arrived to Namimori Middle School, Reborn say´s that tehy help Vongola since Primo generation, why is this family here in Namimori...

**Tsuna: **What are you talking about Reborn! Why is a family here!

**Reborn: **Dont interrupt me (kicks Tsuna on the head) the truth is, i dont know why they are here either

**Gokudera: **Then we cant trust in them, even if they are an allied family to Vongola

**Sakura: **You really like to figth rigth?

**Gokudera: **Je, like if you could do something to me

**Sakura: **Oh really! Know you will see!

-Before they could start figthing Yamamoto and Roxas stop them-

**Yamamoto:** Now Gokudera, the kid already said that they are not enemies

**Roxas: **Calm down Sakura

**Hiro: **You are always figthing

**Sakura: **Thats not true!

**Sofia: **Now Saku-nee, dont worry for that jeje...

**Reborn: **Oi, answer, why are you here?

**Sofia: **Oh yeah, Reborn, the ninth asked me to give you this

Sofia gaves to Reborn a letter with the last will flame, he start to read it and then talk with the guys

**Reborn: **Well, they are here to meet with the future tenth vongola, if they are going to be your investigators they need to know you well

**Sofia: **We dont want to give you troubles, we just want to get along with you, our family has helped Vongola with all the investigations , also, we know about your battles, including one of the future that the ninth talked about with us

**Tsuna: **You even know about what happened in the future!

**Sofia: **The truth is, our family has always felt great respect to the Vongola, especially to...ahhhh Primo...(starts to have fantasies)

**Tsuna: **Eto...whats happening to her?

**Hiro: **Here it goes again

**Roxas: **Dont worry,sadly, this is something normal on her

**Sakura: **Soffy-nee, come back to normal...

**Sofia: **Eh...Ah sorry! Im so ashamed that you saw me like that...

**Reborn: **Dreaming boss and violent rigth hand-woman, what combination...

**Tsuna:**Ehh! Sofia you are the Sopraffare boss!

**Sofia: **Well...future boss, it seems that im still young for that

**Gokudera: **They are the boss and rigth hand man! Two womans!

**Sakura: **What? Problem with that?

**Gokudera: **Je, no in fact, that means that we are stronger then you

**Sakura: **Well...Soffy-nee isnt scared with just some chihuahua´s

**Gokudera: **You!

-Before they could continue, Ryohei interrupted them, extremely like always-

**Ryohei: **Oiiii! Sawada are you here!

**Tsuna: **Oni-san! Whats going on?

**Ryohei: **I want you to meet this guy! He is really extreme! He was practicing some kicks on the school yard! He also has a friend but doesnt talk very much

**Shinmen: **Ahh youre really noisy...

**Shiryu: **Jaja, let him be...

**Shinmen: **Je, like if i care...

**Shiryu: **Oh rigth! We need to look for the others

**Sofia: **Shiryu! Shinmen!

**Roxas:**Where have you been?

**Hiro:** Shiryu was training, is the only thing he do

**Shiryu: **Of course, what else could i do in recess?

**Tsuna: **Ehh! They are also part of your family!

**Shinmen: **Umm its seem that you already finded the Vongola...

**Sakura: **Now that only left Kaito

**Roxas: **You know how he is, he is being lazy somewhere

**Reborn: **Well, without counting that Kaito, thats all of you rigth?

**Sofia: **Yeah of course, why Reborn?

**Reborn: **Then lets make a competition between the Sopraffare and Vongola!

**Tsuna: **A competition!

**Reborn: **I want to test this kids

**Gokudera: **Is ok Jyuudaime! We have the powers of the rings, in this time they still dont know how to use it

**Yamamoto: **That wouldnt be like cheatting? They dont know how to use it

**Sakura: **You really think that?

Hiro: Like Sofia said, we are really good investigating

Gokudera: And how is that involved in the competition?

Roxas: Think of it,its seems youre the genius here...

Shinmen: Like if he could

Gokudera: What!

Shiryu: Simple...dont undestimate us...

-All the present members of the Sopraffare family showed some rings and made flames appear on them-

Tsuna: You know how to use flames!

Sofia: We have been investigating on our own, we learned to use it a while ago but we can figth with it...

Reborn: Then its decided, come to the mountain after class, Tsuna guide them there

Tsuna: But Reborn!

-In that moment Hibari apperead behind them-

Hibari: Why are you ruin Namimori peace...

Tsuna: Hieeee! Hibari-San!

Shinmen: Oh, so this is Hibari, he doesnt seem that strong...

Hibari: I´ll bite you to death...

Ryohei: Why are you still saying extremly weird things!

Tsuna: We better go Sofia-chan, all of you should come with us

Sofia: Ok, we dont know many things of Hibari but we do know that he is really dangerous...

-After making Shinmen come with them, the guys left quickly, but Hibari felt another presence and turned around to attack a new boy-

Kaito: Hey hey, wait, im just going to thank you for making them go, they where really noisy and i just wanted to sleep

Hibari: ...

Kaito: So you are Vongola cloud guardian?

Hibari: Dont put me with those hervibores...

Kaito: Ok, if you want it like that, but i heard that they are going to have some kind of figths in the mountains after school, if you want to go we will be there...

-Kaito left leaving Hibari alone-

Hibari: ...Maybe i could finish my score with the kid...

-Meanwhile, behind the door-

Kaito: Jeje, Just mention him figths and he will come with no doubt, just like she informed me... this kids should be better investigating...

And with that we finish this chapter please read and review n n

I will bring the next chapter as soon as i translate it


End file.
